Chuva
by CaHh Kinomoto
Summary: Estava chovendo. Estava chovendo e ela tinha um maldito pneu furado no meio do nada - e ele uma maldita maluca se atirando na frente do seu carro implorando por ajuda.
1. Chapter 1

**Chuva**

_Listen to each drop of rain_

_Whispering secrets in vain_

_Frantically searching for someone to hear_

_That story be more than it hides_

_Estava chovendo. _Estava chovendo e seu maldito pneu tinha acabado de furar, exatamente como se aquela madrugada não pudesse terminar pior.

Sakura levou dois minutos para estabilizar o carro, cinco para se acalmar e dez para realizar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. E mesmo assim, só decidiu sair do carro passados mais três minutos.

Não soube dizer ao certo quanto tempo levou para ficar ensopada – mas diria que foi questão de segundos. Macaco, chave de roda... Para que servia tudo aquilo mesmo? E o pior, como usar?

Respirou fundo e olhou bem para os dois lados da auto-estrada, nenhuma alma viva vindo de lugar algum e nenhum sinal de que pelo menos a chuva fosse parar.

_Perfeito_. Aquele parecia ser mesmo o seu dia... Passara a madrugada inteira no plantão salvando vidas e quando tudo o que pedia a Deus era sua casa e sua cama, ganhava um pneu furado no meio do nada. Tateou o bolso à procura do celular, olhando para a tela por um instante antes de joga-lo para dentro do carro.

_Sem sinal_. Sem sinal, sem ajuda, sem idéia do que fazer. Essa era sua nada agradável situação atual, da qual ela não tinha noção de como sair.

Inclinou-se um pouco, fechando os olhos e recostando a cabeça na porta do carro por alguns segundos. Era muito pedir que alguém aparecesse ali?

Tudo indicava que era, até que...

**ooooo**

_Estava chovendo. _Estava chovendo e uma maldita maluca tinha acabado de se jogar no meio da pista da auto-estrada, o obrigando a frear e parar o carro – exatamente como se aquela madrugada não pudesse terminar pior.

Sasuke já tinha avistado de longe o outro carro parado no acostamento com o pisca alerta ligado, mas, _ironicamente_, não tinha passado por sua cabeça que uma garota ia se atirar no seu caminho como uma maldita suicida.

E agora ela estava ali, as mãos sobre o capô enquanto nitidamente arfava, os olhos – verdes como ele nunca havia visto antes – fixos nele através do vidro e sendo interrompidos apenas pelo vai e vem do limpador de pára-brisas.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo levou, mas só percebeu que tinha prendido a respiração quando seu peito doeu por falta de ar. Certo... O que diabos era aquilo agora?

Esperou mais um minuto. Se não se movesse ou desse sinal de vida quem sabe ela saísse dali ou desaparecesse? Era uma idéia boa.

_Nada. _Não aconteceu absolutamente nada nos minutos que se seguiram, e ela continuou o encarando como se ele pudesse desaparecer dali ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

_Perfeito._

Girou os olhos e bufou qualquer coisa ininteligível antes de abrir um pouco o vidro.

"-O que você quer?" – a garota pareceu aliviada por ouvir sua voz, porque quase caiu sobre o capô. E... Ele estava enxergando coisas ou o cabelo dela era _rosa_?

"-Pode me ajudar?"

...Só podia ser brincadeira. Olhou para o carro parado no acostamento, o pneu traseiro furado e o macaco largado no chão, o pneu reserva caído ao lado.

_Mulheres._

"-Entra no carro." – ele sabia que se arrependeria mais tarde por não ter simplesmente ido embora... Mas alguma coisa o estava impedindo de sair dali e abandonar aquela garota estranha no meio do nada.

"-O quê?" – ela piscou algumas vezes, parecendo analisar a proposta

"-Você não quer ajuda?"

"-Mas o pneu..."

"-Tranque o carro e eu te levo até a cidade. Depois não é problema meu."

Ela não estava esperando que ele descesse na chuva trocar o pneu, estava? E porque raios ela ainda estava parada? Ele não tivera a melhor das noites e não pretendia gastar o que restava dela esperando resposta de alguém que ele se quer conhecia.

Por outro lado, a mente de Sakura raciocinava rápido. Ir ou não ir? Já estava ensopada mesmo e era muito provável que não encontrasse mais ninguém na estrada tão cedo... O que significava que aquele cara mal-humorado era sua única opção.

Além do mais, ele não parecia tão mal... E talvez bem no fundo estivesse mesmo disposto a ajudar. Caso contrário não teria oferecido carona, certo?

Era simples: pegar ou largar.

Fechou os punhos de maneira decidida e deu a volta no carro – importado, ela notou -, sentando no banco ao lado do motorista e respirando fundo, tentando controlar seu corpo ensopadamente trêmulo.

Pôde observá-lo a fitar com o canto dos olhos antes de acelerar o carro e ligar o ar quente. É... Ele não era assim tão mal quanto parecia ser.

"-Obrigada." – murmurou, em parte para quebrar o silêncio incômodo que havia se estabelecido entre eles e em parte porque estava realmente grata.

"-Hn."

Juntou as mãos no colo e ajeitou-se no banco, não sabendo se deveria se sentir sem jeito. Mas estava tão cansada, molhada e com frio que decidiu concentrar-se em outra coisa, até porque ele não parecia fazer o tipo que gostava de conversar.

Encostou a cabeça no vidro e fechou os olhos pelo que pareceu ser um instante, e a última coisa que pôde se lembrar era que ainda chovia.

**ooooo**

Quando Uchiha Sasuke parou o carro em frente ao posto, não conseguiu encontrar o motivo que o levara a não acordar a garota que dormia em seu banco de passageiros assim que chegaram à cidade.

Talvez fosse porque tinha achado os fios cor-de-rosa graciosamente engraçados ou porque o sono no qual ela estava parecia tranqüilo demais para ser interrompido.

Suspirou, devia mesmo estar com algum tipo de problema... Talvez ter passado tanto tempo trabalhando tivesse finalmente afetado sua cabeça, exatamente como seu irmão o alertara que aconteceria.

Esticou o braço e segurou o cartão que ela levava pendurado no pescoço. Era do hospital principal da cidade vizinha...

_Haruno Sakura_.

Então ela era médica... Interessante.

Tocou-a levemente no ombro, arqueando a sobrancelha ao vê-la se encolher e resmungar algo sobre 'estar muito cedo ainda'. Girou os olhos, o quão ridículo era aquilo?

"-Ei." - observou-a abrir os olhos verdes lentamente e se espreguiçar de maneira desajeitadamente lesada. – "Já chegamos na cidade. Mandei alguém ir pegar seu carro, mas como não tinha o endereço da sua casa eles irão ligar mais tarde. Me passe seu celular e pode ir embora, darei seu número à eles quando entrarem em contato de novo."

Ela piscou algumas vezes, como se estivesse assimilando toda a informação que havia recebido de uma vez só e tentando formular uma resposta ou qualquer coisa para falar.

"-Erm..." – parou por um instante. Aquele cara era tão estúpido que tinha certeza que começaria a terceira guerra mundial caso tivesse que passar mais tempo com ele. Aliás, o que ela estava fazendo ali ainda? E porque ele tinha feito tudo aquilo para ajudar afinal? Ele nem parecia disposto, pra início de conversa. – "Obrigada." – murmurou em resposta, tentando parecer simpática, afinal de contas ele havia ajudado apesar da má vontade.

"-Hn."

E o que ela estava esperando pra ir embora agora?

"-Bem, acho que é isso então." – ela sorriu. E ele gostou do sorriso que viu. Parecia... Verdadeiro. Ao contrário de todos os outros que recebia das pessoas ao seu redor, o dela parecia sincero. – "Obrigada senhor...?"

"-Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke."

"-Então obrigada senhor Uchiha." – a garota fez uma careta. – "Sou Sakura, a propósito. E... Aqui está meu celular." – ela retirou um cartão molhado do bolso da calça e tentou ajeitá-lo como pôde. – "Até mais!"

Sasuke observou-a sair do carro e correr até a cobertura do posto de gasolina, uma sensação estranha de que aquela não seria a última vez que a veria lhe invadindo o corpo de repente.

Quanta idiotice para um dia só, certamente aquilo era um reflexo da fadiga. Estava cansado, irritado e cheio de coisas para fazer no dia seguinte.

...Então o melhor a fazer era ir para casa e aproveitar o pouco que restava daquela noite chuvosa...

E foi exatamente isso que decidiu fazer, reservando um último olhar rápido para a estranha garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa que agora falava com alguém no celular.

* * *

AHÁ! Mais um fic... CURTO pra variar, vou logo avisando!

Era pra ser one-shot, mas eu resolvi transformar pra capítulos pra ficar menos cansativo e chato... Espero que tenha ficado bom! Dessa vez a idéia veio de um surto logo depois que eu bati o carro. Han... Acontece nos filmes, acontece na vida... haha!

Reviews são sempre bem-vindos, adoraria saber a opinião de quem lê e também se devo mesmo continuar.

Beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chuva**

_Can you hear me that when it rains and shines, it's just a state of mind?_

"-...Você pegou carona com um completo estranho?" – a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa observou um sorriso sarcástico formar-se nos lábios da amiga à sua frente e soube no mesmo instante que aquilo não era bom. Havia coisas sobre ela que apenas uma pessoa no mundo sabia, e essa pessoa era por acaso a mesma que naquele exato instante encontrava-se praguejando sobre a 'tão relapsa atenção' que ela reservava para os homens e como ela 'havia deixado um gatinho escapar por entre seus dedos como água corrente de torneira'.

Não que ela pudesse discordar completamente do julgamento que a amiga lhe reservava para esses casos de questões amorosas... Simplesmente não tinha tempo nem vontade suficiente para dar chance às coisas acontecerem. Além, é claro, de não compartilhar da mesma mente pervertida de Ino.

"-Isso com certeza foi a coisa mais emocionante que você já fez na sua vida até hoje. Ele era bonito pelo menos?"

"-Ino!" – cruzou os braços, indignada. Havia acabado de relatar toda a trágica história de como havia ficado parada na beira da estrada sozinha e no meio da chuva e tudo o que ela fazia era perguntar se o cara com quem pegara carona era bonito?

"-Ah, qual é..." – a loira suspirou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. – "Pelo menos pegou o nome dele? O telefone dele? _Ele_?"

"-Quer parar com isso?" – irritou-se, ajeitando o jaleco branco e passando a mão pelos cabelos cor-de-rosa enquanto tentava acalmar-se mentalmente e ignorar o tom esperançoso que amiga usara com ela. – "Eu nunca mais vou ver ele e-"

"-Doutora Haruno?" – ambas voltaram-se para a enfermeira que havia acabado de se aproximar, apertando alguns papéis que levava nas mãos contra o peito e parecendo um tanto nervosa.

"-Sim?" – Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha. O que era agora? Havia deixado bem claro que estava no seu intervalo e que qualquer emergência era para ser encaminhada para Shizune, então porque insistiam em sempre fazer aquilo?

"-Erm... Temos uma emergência..."

"-Shizune está de plantão."

"-...Mas... O paciente se recusa a ser atendido por ela... Disse que prefere morrer a ser tocado por qualquer médico que não seja você..."

Ok, agora aquilo era estranho.

"-O nome do paciente?"

"-Uzumaki Naruto."

Ino girou os olhos ao passo que a médica apenas bufou qualquer coisa antes de levantar-se da mesa. O que aquele idiota tinha feito agora?

**ooooo**

Ergueu os olhos dos papéis que lia para o homem à sua frente, que insistia em tamborilar os dedos pela superfície da mesa de maneira proposital, ritmada e irritante – apenas para testá-lo, tinha certeza.

"-Kakashi, se já falou tudo o que tinha porque não vai embora?" – perguntou de repente, deixando o que lia sobre a mesa e massageando as têmporas. Qual era o intuito dele em permanecer ali enchendo o saco só porque descobriu que ele havia ajudado uma garota?

"-Sasuke, você tem que aprender a apreciar as coisas boas da vida." – ele ergueu um dedo no ar, tentando parecer seriamente convincente. – "Se uma garota bonita te pede ajuda, você não pode simplesmente largá-la em um posto de gasolina sem nem pedir o telefone dela."

"-Eu tenho o telefone dela."

"-Safadinho!"

"-...Você aprendeu essas porcarias todas lendo aqueles livros do Jiraya?" – o garoto de cabelos escuros recontou mentalmente até vinte, suspirando. – "Quer saber? Deixa isso pra lá. Não tenho o telefone dela para esses intuitos que você está pensando, seu idiota."

"-Que intuitos eu estou pensando?" – o outro se fez de desentendido, sorrindo de lado ao ver Sasuke cerrar os punhos. – "Vamos com calma, garanhão. Você primeiro liga como quem não quer nada, depois-"

O telefone tocou, fazendo com que Kakashi calasse a boca e houvesse finalmente um instante de paz. Independente de quem fosse o responsável por ter interrompido aquela conversa, lembraria de agradecer depois.

"_-Uchiha Sasuke?_"

"-Sim?"

"-_Temos aqui um paciente requisitando sua presença no hospital... Diz que precisa que venha retirá-lo daqui e-_" – ouviu barulho de algo caindo do outro lado da linha e teve um pressentimento ruim.

"-_TEME! ELE ESTÁ ME OUVINDO AÍ?"_

Sasuke afastou o telefone do ouvido e respirou fundo, sentindo sua dor de cabeça aumentar.

"-_Senhor Uchiha?_"

"-Sim?"

"-_Desculpe por isso. Acha que o senhor poderia comparecer ao hospital?_"

"-O que houve?"

"-_...Ele bateu o carro e acabou quebrando o pé, nada muito grave, mas não tem condições de ir para casa sozinho._"

Sasuke parou por um minuto, analisando bem as duas opções ridículas e desgastantes que a vida estava lhe oferecendo naquele instante: ir buscar um idiota no hospital ou ficar aturando por mais algumas horas o idiota sentado do outro lado da sua mesa no escritório.

Era em momentos como aquele que a ironia ridícula do livre arbítrio o atingia e _quase _o fazia rir. Tinha a liberdade para escolher entre duas coisas igualmente ruins e uma terceira opção mostrava-se inexistente naquele instante. Sem contar que se não fosse buscar o dobe com certeza teria que suportá-lo no seu pé por dias e dias, o que à primeira, segunda e terceira vista não parecia ser uma coisa nada agradável.

Respirou fundo e levou as mãos às têmporas mais uma vez, perguntando-se se aquilo tudo era algum teste à sua paciência e sanidade mental ou apenas um dia ruim.

"-Estarei aí em meia hora." – respondeu por fim, desligando o telefone em seguida e levantando-se da sua mesa. – "Uma pena não poder ficar para conversar, Kakashi." – acrescentou em um tom sarcástico, batendo com força a porta de seu escritório como forma de esclarecer ainda mais seu humor atual.

Definitivamente _era _um dia ruim.

* * *

_Rain – Beatles _

Olá pessoal!

Eu sei que demorei um século pra postar a continuação e que ela ficou curtinha, mas é o melhor que pude fazer por hora... Mas já aviso que estou trabalhando no próximo e que creio que não vá demorar tanto. As provas na faculdade e viagens acabaram me atrasando muito mais do que eu esperava...

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! Quero agradecer rapidinho a algumas pessoas: **Nagila, LihUchiha, Uchiha Manu-chan, Hana, Mai Kobayashi,Mary Hinatinha, SakuraErikah e Trianini.**

Como sempre, comentários são bem-vindos e realmente apreciados...!

Beijos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chuva**

_This is the mystery of the quotient - Upon us all a little rain must fall._

"-Teme, pare de me olhar desse jeito!" – Naruto apontou de maneira acusadora para o garoto de cabelos escuros recostado na parede do quarto do hospital. – "Não teve como evitar!"

"-Você prefere quase se matar a atropelar uma raposa?" – girou os olhos. – "Por favor..."

Sasuke não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que se podia chamar de sociável e muito menos tentava sê-lo. Solidão era algo ao qual ele estava acostumado, e se sentia completamente confortável sobre isso... O poupava de problemas estúpidos que apenas fariam aumentar seu já tão péssimo humor.

Mas às vezes perguntava-se porque ainda suportava pessoas como Naruto e Kakashi ao seu redor... E quando chegava à conclusão de que se não os tivesse seria completamente sozinho desistia de pensar muito sobre o assunto para evitar a dor de cabeça que certamente o atingiria mais tarde.

"-Sabe, você está falando igualzinho a minha médica."

"-Estou falando como qualquer pessoa normal." – suspirou, desencostando-se da parede e caminhando um pouco pelo quarto. Já estava ficando irritado com tanta demora, porque não podia simplesmente levar aquele idiota para casa? Até onde sabia ele já havia sido diagnosticado e liberado, então porque a tal médica ainda queria falar com ele?

Então no fundo de sua mente uma esperança surgiu quando a idéia de que ela poderia querer internar Naruto em um hospício começou a brilhar como um letreiro de Las Vegas, e subitamente a espera toda não pareceu assim tão ruim. Quem sabe finalmente uma pessoa sã o suficiente havia percebido as mesmas coisas que ele insistia em apontar para todos?

"-De todas as pessoas no mundo porque justo você tinha que vir me buscar?" – arqueou a sobrancelha diante daquela nova indagação criada por aquele mundo paralelo que era a mente de Naruto. Fora o próprio que tinha mandado chamá-lo, então porque a pergunta ridícula? Só podiam mesmo estar testando sua paciência.

"-Da próxima mande ligar para outra pessoa e quem sabe alguém diferente apareça."

"-Teme, eu-"

"-Naruto, me faça um enorme favor calando a boca, sim?"

O loiro estava prestes a responder quando alguém bateu na porta e desviou a atenção de ambos. Sem esperar por resposta ela se abriu, dando passagem a uma garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa nada satisfeita e bem conhecida...

Quando Sasuke deu por si já estava contemplando a tal médica. Até então em toda sua vida havia visto apenas uma pessoa com aquela cor estranha de cabelo, e esta seria a garota maluca que se atirara na frente do seu carro uns dias atrás. Na verdade, agora que parara para pensar, lembrava-se vagamente de ter lido aquele dia no crachá dela qualquer coisa sobre hospital, o que fazia a situação toda ter algum sentido.

"-Naru..." – observou-a hesitar por um instante quando o viu, levando alguns segundos até finalmente reconhecê-lo e então arriscar um sorriso. E, novamente, havia visto apenas uma pessoa lançar um sorriso sincero daqueles para ele, e esta pessoa era a garota doida do pneu furado. – "Sasuke!"

Então ela se lembrava do nome dele... Interessante. Não costumava guardar informações ou lembranças de muitas pessoas, mas aquela garota lunática com certeza tinha uma personalidade péssima e traços marcantes. Não que aquilo fosse bom, porque obviamente estava bem longe disso.

"-Vocês se conhecem?" – Naruto arqueou a sobrancelha, parecendo um tanto incomodado com aquilo. – "Como você a conhece, teme?"

"-Ela é a garota do pneu furado."

"-Nome interessante que você arrumou pra mim." – ela riu, aproximando-se do leito onde o loiro estava deitado e deixando a prancheta sobre o colchão enquanto adiantava-se para examiná-lo.

Para falar a verdade, não havia muitas coisas passando pela cabeça de Sakura naquele momento a não ser diferentes maneiras de fazer Naruto sofrer... Mas uma coisa era certa: não esperava que fosse vir a rever Sasuke de novo. Se Ino soubesse que havia reencontrado o estranho daquele dia teria um ataque histérico e daria um milhão de dicas pervertidas para ela.

"-Não acredito que é ela! Sakura-chan, como você suportou ser resgatada pelo Sasuke-teme?"

"-Não tive muita opção..." – brincou, empurrando-o contra a maca para que ele ficasse parado por um instante. Naruto era um bom amigo, mas com toda certeza do mundo era um péssimo paciente. Tinha plena convicção de que ele sofria de hiperatividade e de que ficar calado para ele era um desafio impossível de ser realizado.

Olhou para o garoto de cabelos escuros com o canto dos olhos, subitamente interessada.

É, ali estava ele, com a mesma cara antipática e com os mesmos olhos misteriosos. E era inegável que ele era uma graça, mas ela não tinha tempo para aquele tipo de coisa nem interesse o suficiente para investir nele... Além é claro da paciência que supostamente seria necessária para lidar com aquele humor terrível que parecia exalar dele.

Suspirou, terminando o que fazia e dando um leve tapinha no ombro do garoto deitado na maca. O que estava pensando? Só podia mesmo estar começando a ficar maluca. Tinha cogitado flertar com o amigo do seu paciente – e seu salvador de alguns dias atrás – ou era só sua mente lhe pregando peças? Por favor...

"-Prontinho, já pode ir."

"-Está chovendo." – ele murmurou, olhando pela janela e ignorando totalmente a nova feição assumida pelo Uchiha que ainda estava perto da porta. – "Não podemos esperar?" – perguntou, piscando algumas vezes sem tirar os olhos da chuva.

"-Óbvio que não."

"-Claro que sim." – as respostas adversas fizeram com que Sasuke e Sakura trocassem um olhar rápido.

"-Não posso ficar aqui perdendo tempo, Naruto." – bufou o outro, abrindo a porta do quarto. – "É o tempo de eu ir tomar um café e voltar e nós vamos embora, chovendo ou não."

A médica fez uma careta enquanto tentava entender se havia realmente algum motivo plausível para uma pessoa estar de tão mau humor tão cedo.

"-Ele é sempre assim?"

"-Pior!" – observou Naruto torcer o nariz e teve vontade de rir. Mas não o fez quando se lembrou de algo.

"-Droga, esqueci de deixar o atestado e as instruções pra ele..." – respirou fundo. – "Naruto, fique aqui."

O loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto a observava deixar o cômodo.

E depois ele que era o louco... Como diabos poderia ir a algum lugar com sua perna engessada e presa no ar?

**ooooo**

Elementar que ela foi procurar o emburradinho no restaurante do hospital... E ainda mais elementar que ele não estava lá. Perguntava-se o que levava um idiota – um belo idiota, se lhe era permitida a observação – a atravessar a rua no meio da chuva só pra comprar um café no Starbucks quando se tinha uma cafeteria ao lado do restaurante no último andar do hospital.

Quando chegou debaixo da marquise suspirou, fitando as próprias roupas ensopadas enquanto tentava ajeitar os cabelos. Olhou ao redor rapidamente, encontrando sem muito esforço a figura do Uchiha – sequíssima e impassível, diga-se de passagem – sentada um pouco mais ao canto quase como se fosse alérgico à proximidade de outros seres humanos.

Um pequeno flashback do dia fatídico em que seu pneu furou passou por sua mente: ela estava novamente pingando e ele intocado.

"-Sasuke?" – ele ergueu os olhos para ela, e não precisou perguntar para que soubesse que ele queria saber por que ela havia aparentemente o seguido até ali. – "Esqueci de conversar com você sobre Naruto."

"-Não sou a mãe dele."

"-Mas é a pessoa que ele confiou para vir buscá-lo."

"-Até onde me foi informado ele não acabou de sair da ala de pacientes terminais."

"-Poderia ter um pouco de consideração com seu amigo?" – perguntou, cruzando os braços um tanto indignada.

"-Difícil quando a recíproca não é verdadeira."

Quando deu por si, Sakura já tinha sentado em frente a ele e estava com os dentes cerrados. Céus! Nunca antes havia conhecido alguém tão teimoso e estúpido como aquele tal Uchiha Sasuke. Qual era o problema com ele?

"-Quem você pensa que é? "

"-Com licença?" – o garoto arqueou uma sobrancelha e controlou a vontade de rir que se apoderou dele. O que aquela tal Sakura queria dele agora? Só podia ser brincadeira de mau gosto... Uma coisa era ter que vir buscar Naruto por falta de opção – e talvez por peso na consciência – e outra completamente diferente era ser confundido com alguém da família ou com a babá dele.

Além do mais ela já havia passado de todo e qualquer limite e ele não estava com a mínima vontade de manter uma conversa ou se explicar e muito menos de permanecer por mais muito tempo ali olhando para aquele cabelo ridiculamente rosa.

"-Você se acha muito, não?"

"-E quem exatamente _você _pensa que é?" – devolveu a pergunta, se levantando lentamente e ignorando completamente a feição indignada que ela assumiu novamente.

Sakura respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Certo... Se pretendia falar com aquele idiota teria que ter paciência.

"-Espera!" – esticou o braço para pará-lo, quase se arrependendo quando ele voltou-se para ela com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos. – "Já vi coisas muito piores que você, Uchiha. E se me deixar falar prometo que vai poder ir embora tão rápido quanto gostaria."

E pela segunda vez no dia a mesma mulher petulante o fez ter vontade de rir.

"-Você tem dois minutos."

Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez.

"-É importante que Naruto não faça esforços desnecessários nesse período de recuperação e tome cuidado redobrado. É recomendado que ele mantenha o pé elevado quando possível pra evitar edemas..." – ela fez uma pequena pausa. – "Você sabe o que é um edema?"

"-Óbvio que sim." – ela estava o chamando de burro ou simplesmente o subestimando? As duas opções lhe soavam igualmente estúpidas e irritantes.

"-Se ele sentir muita dor estou receitando um remédio pra aliviar... E preciso que o traga de volta para tirar o gesso. Se bem conheço ele vai querer tirar antes da hora..." – estendeu um papel escrito que ele pegou prontamente.

"-É só isso?"

"-Sim." – ele estreitou os olhos para ela por mais um instante antes de dar-lhe as costas e caminhar até a saída do lugar.

Sakura observou-o fazer aquilo e girou os olhos. Quem aquele cara pensava que era? O dono do mundo?

"-Idiota."

"-Eu ouvi isso." – murmurou Sasuke, não evitando sorrir de lado.

Em toda sua vida mulher alguma havia o chamado de idiota. Estava tão acostumado a tê-las o tratando com respeito e um ridículo cuidado que não notou o quão satisfeito tinha ficado com o temperamento explosivo, sincero e forte daquela garota.

Quem era ela afinal?

Especularia sobre isso mais tarde, caso se lembrasse.

* * *

_The Rain Song – Led Zeppelin_

Então pessoal... Notei só depois que os malditos traços que eu usava pra separar as cenas sumiram de maneira misteriosa... Então peço desculpas se ficou difícil de entender o último capítulo! Também não tenho tempo de reler o fic e certamente deixo escapar vários erros de português, então peço desculpa por isso também...

Mas conforme o prometido não demorei com esse capítulo! E devo acrescentar que também não devo demorar com o próximo. Rápidos agradecimentos: **May Sorryu, Nagila, brunynhalovely, Brubs, Mai Kobayashi, Princess of Ocean, Uchiha Manu-chan, Isabela*, Smiile Bruna, Oo., AmandaC30, Kalinda-chan.**

Como sempre, comentários são bem-vindos e realmente apreciados...!

Beijos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chuva**

_The best thing one can do when it's raining is to let it rain._

"-_Médica_, Sasuke!" – ergueu os olhos para o homem à sua frente de maneira desinteressada. Se ele repetisse aquela frase mais uma vez teria que tomar providências ou acabaria cometendo um assassinato em seu próprio escritório.

Não que tê-lo observando cada movimento seu não fosse suficientemente irritante, mas enquanto ele permanecia calado as coisas pareciam muito mais fáceis de suportar... Além do mais, quem foi o idiota que contou que a garota do pneu furado era também – pela mais pura coincidência – a médica de Naruto?

"-Quer saber?"

"-Não." – terminou de assinar os protocolos e lançou um breve olhar para o relógio de parede. Quase hora de ir para casa... Não que aquilo fosse reconfortante, uma vez que Naruto se hospedara lá com a desculpa esdrúxula de que precisava de ajuda devido ao pé quebrado.

"-Vou falar mesmo assim." – Kakashi deu de ombros. – "Você definitivamente não sabe aproveitar as coisas boas da vida. _Médica_, Sasuke! Ela entende de anatomia humana e você anda precisando aliviar essa tensão sexual."

"-Chega." – agora ele tinha conseguido esgotar a pouca paciência que lhe restava.

"-Viu do que estou falando?" – apontou o outro, com cara de quem entende muito do assunto e tem certeza absoluta do que está falando.

Depois de anos de amizade – se é que aquele era mesmo o nome daquilo -, Sasuke havia aprendido muitas coisas sobre Kakashi e Naruto: a primeira era que discutir com ambos era inútil, a segunda era que fazê-los estar no horário pra qualquer coisa era impossível e a terceira era que ignorá-los era a melhor forma de evitar o estresse.

Mas havia momentos em que ignorá-los era simplesmente impraticável e que a melhor coisa a se fazer era ir embora e deixá-los falando sozinhos... E aquele era exatamente um desses momentos.

"-Sabe Sasuke, devia aproveitar que tem o celular dela e ligar convidá-la para jantar."

"-Hn."

"-Faz quanto tempo que não sai com alguém?" – Kakashi fez uma pequena pausa, levando uma mão ao queixo. – "Alguém que não dê a mínima pro seu dinheiro, eu quero dizer..."

"-Quer por favor calar a boca?"

"-Olha, se não tivesse sido o 'por favor' eu com certeza não calaria." – girou os olhos. – "Sasuke, estou falando muito sério aqui."

"-Eu também." – os dois trocaram um olhar desafiador por um breve instante.

"-...Vou embora."

"-Continue fugindo dos seus problemas." – Kakashi deu de ombros enquanto o observava levantar da mesa.

"-Não estou fugindo. Não tenho problemas."

"-Negação é sempre o primeiro passo..."

"-..."

"-Sabe, eu-" – o homem respirou fundo quando ouviu o Uchiha bater a porta do escritório. É... Ele não mudaria nunca. Mas aquela garota com certeza era uma boa chance de tentar.

O histórico de Sasuke e seu jeito com mulheres sempre estiveram em um patamar inferior e completamente negativo no que tange o assunto relacionamentos duradouros, saudáveis e isentos de interesses... E talvez, apenas talvez, a culpa não fosse toda e completamente do garoto. Agora era esperar para ver...

**ooooo**

"-Não acredito que me chamou aqui pra isso." – Sakura cruzou os braços, visivelmente irritada.

"-Não tem ninguém em casa e se eu não comer posso morrer de inalação!"

"-Inanição."

"-Foi o que eu disse!"

"-...E isso é inviável de qualquer jeito! Naruto, eu não amputei a sua perna. Você pode ir pulando até a geladeira e pegar alguma coisa pra comer..."

"-Você acha que tem alguma coisa pra comer na casa do teme? Só tem comida de lata ou de colocar no microondas." – o loiro fez uma careta de desgosto.

"-E porque não pede uma pizza?"

"-Como minha médica você não deveria estar me indicando coisas desse tipo!" – cruzou os braços também, em uma inútil tentativa de parecer sério. – "...Sakura..."

"-Que é?"

"-Que tal ramen?"

"-Eu vou embora." – ela anunciou, dirigindo-se até a porta e a abrindo apenas para dar de cara com Uchiha Sasuke. Olhou para trás por um segundo e depois de volta para frente, quase como se procurasse uma resposta para uma pergunta que não havia feito mas que claramente pairava no ar.

O que mais podia esperar? Ir até a casa dele e não encontrá-lo? Tudo bem que aquele era o plano original, ir embora tão rápido que indício algum de que ela esteve ali ficaria para trás... Mas agora essa idéia tinha ido por água abaixo e o estressadinho estava ali, a encarando como se ela fosse algum tipo de serpente venenosa pronta para dar o bote.

"-O que?" – perguntou enfim, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto ignorava totalmente os surtos que Naruto tinha sobre os diversos sabores de ramen que ela estava renegando.

"-Naruto, quer por favor explicar isso?" – Sasuke também ignorou completamente a pergunta e a presença dela, empurrando-a para o lado para passar pela porta e parando a alguns metros do loiro porque se chegasse mais perto correria o risco de perder o autocontrole e matá-lo.

"-Teme! Que bom que chegou. Chamei Sakura aqui para me ajudar com o jantar, não estou me sentindo bem para cozinhar e a fome está me matando lenta e dolorosamente..." – ele levou uma mão à testa, fingindo não notar o olhar mortal que lhe era lançado e passando de repente a apontar para a Tv. – "Olha, não é Family Guy passando agora?"

"-...Naruto..." – Sasuke respirou fundo, tentando reencontrar sua paciência em algum canto obscuro de sua mente enquanto na parte clara milhares de idéias de matar o amigo passeavam livremente. – "Os dois. Fora daqui."

"-Se me quer fora daqui vai ter que me carregar." – ele atirou-se no sofá. – "Estou temporariamente incapacitado, lembre-se disso seu insensível."

"-Eu não quero saber se você pode ou não andar, estou te mandando embora daqui _agora_." – completou, dando ênfase a última palavra.

"-Depois do jantar posso até pensar em ir embora." – olhou por cima do ombro do Uchiha e franziu o cenho. – "Onde a Sakura-chan foi?"

"-Provavelmente embora, e você deveria fazer o mesmo."

"-Não acredito que a deixou ir embora andando!" – Naruto cruzou os braços e remexeu-se no sofá, visivelmente irritado e incomodado.

"-Se não a tivesse chamado aqui isso não teria acontecido. E também ela não é responsabilidade minha." – Sasuke tentou ignorar o fato de nunca antes ter visto o amigo daquele jeito.

"-Não é isso!" – ele fitou-o, indignado. – "Está chovendo, Sasuke!"

"-Pare de reclamar e vá embora também." - Qual era o maldito problema com ele? Não era como se uma chuvinha fosse matá-la. Além do mais, ele não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com ela.

"-Você é mesmo um idiota..." – ergueu os olhos para ele de repente.

"-O que disse?"

"-Que você é um idiota." – repetiu o loiro, pulando pelo corredor em uma perna só de maneira completamente desajeitada e batendo a porta do quarto de maneira brusca, certamente para ser notado.

Demorou mais alguns minutos até Sasuke levantar-se do sofá.

"-Merda." – resmungou, pegando a chave do carro de cima da mesa e apressando-se para pegar o elevador.

**ooooo**

Pela primeira vez nas últimas semanas Sasuke teve certeza de que a sorte havia finalmente ficado ao seu lado. Não demorou mais do que três minutos e dois quarteirões para encontrar a figura exótica da garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa completamente encharcada caminhando a passos rápidos.

Sabia que aquilo não ajudaria em nada a melhorar a situação do seu dia, mas...

"-Ei." – murmurou, abaixando o vidro e passando a dirigir lentamente ao lado dela. E exatamente como o esperado, ela ignorou-o completamente a partir do exato instante em que o identificou.

E lá se foi a sorte novamente, carregada para longe pela teimosia daquela tal doutora Haruno.

"-Estou falando com você!"

Ela parou de andar de repente, cruzando os braços.

"-Porque não volta pro seu maldito apartamento, Uchiha?"

"-Porque não entra no carro e então eu posso voltar pro meu maldito apartamento, Haruno?" – girou os olhos. Ela estava brincando, certo?

Sakura bufou qualquer coisa ininteligível antes de voltar a andar na chuva, e Sasuke levou cerca de um minuto para processar o fato de que ela havia o ignorado mais uma vez.

"-Quer por favor entrar no carro?"

"-Porque eu deveria?" – ela parou de andar mais uma vez. – "Além do mais meu prédio é na próxima quadra e" – quando ela parou de falar de repente e procurou por algo onde se apoiar, Sasuke soube que havia alguma coisa errada por vários motivos. Um: ela havia efetivamente parado de falar. Dois: ela perdeu o equilíbrio sem motivo aparente e... O terceiro foi quando ela caiu no chão com um baque surdo.

Sem pensar muito ele apenas abandonou o carro e correu até ela, pegando-a nos braços e a levando para dentro do automóvel.

Era bem o que faltava... De todas as coisas que havia imaginado quando saiu de casa, aquela com certeza não fazia parte delas.

* * *

_Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

Ahá! Mais um capítulo... Não demorei muito, certo? A má notícia é que o próximo talvez demore um pouco, já que eu fiz só o comecinho dele... E também acho que o fic não deve demorar muito para acabar!

Como sempre alguns agradecimentos rápidos: **caRo, brunynhalovely, Mai Kobayashi, May Sorryu, Nagila, Princess of Ocean, Duda Donato, Feeh-chan.**

Como sempre, comentários são bem vindos e realmente apreciados!

Beijos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chuva**

_And when it rains on your parade, look up rather than down. Without the rain, there would be no rainbow._

"-Você a matou!" – Sasuke voltou-se para trás lentamente, respirando fundo antes de reabrir os olhos para encontrar a figura de Naruto parada à porta de seu quarto. – "Fique longe dela!"

Como mesmo podia ter se esquecido se quer por um instante que aquela criatura também estava habitando seu apartamento? Não sabia. Mas o fato é que agora se deparara com mais aquele problema: explicar para Naruto que ela estava viva e a salvo e que ele não tinha culpa alguma naquilo. Ou talvez tivesse um pouco...

"-Óbvio que não a matei..."

"-Mentiroso!" – arqueou a sobrancelha quando um indicador acusador ergueu-se na sua direção.

"-Naruto, porque diabos eu manteria um cadáver na minha cama?"

"-..." – o loiro pareceu ponderar por instantes, quase como se visse algum sentido no que Sasuke havia dito. – "Sempre soube que você tinha uma mente doentia!"

"-Não tenho tempo pra essas asneiras, quer por favor me ajudar com isso aqui?"

"-_Isso aqui_?" – ele repetiu com um leve tom de sarcasmo, apontando para a garota deitada na cama. – "É a minha médica, Sasuke!"

"-Você tem problema de déficit de atenção ou é burro mesmo?" – o Uchiha passou a mão pelos cabelos e respirou fundo mais uma vez. – "Deixa pra lá, sai do quarto."

"-Sai do quarto?"

"-Você virou um papagaio agora? Pare de repetir tudo o que eu falo!" - levantou-se, checando por uma última vez a temperatura da garota. Porque mesmo se metia naquele tipo de situações? Ah, claro... Ele não se metia, alguém fazia o favor de jogá-lo no meio delas. – "Vamos para a sala."

"-E deixar ela sozinha?" – Naruto colocou-se na ponta dos pés para olhar de novo para a cama por sobre os ombros de Sasuke, que o empurrou para fora do quarto. – "Teme!"

**ooooo**

Quando Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente ela teve certeza de várias coisas... Uma delas era a de que não estava na sua casa e muito menos na sua cama. Tateou lentamente o edredom que a cobria e fixou o olhar na parede do outro lado do cômodo, percorrendo-o com os olhos de maneira rápida e atenta.

Azul marinho... Branco... Vermelho. Definitivamente nenhum lugar em que já tenha estado antes, levando-se em conta o luxo e a organização. Lembrava-se vagamente de ter ido visitar Naruto no apartamento do tal Sas... Epa!

Sentou-se na cama quase com um pulo, a respiração de repente acelerada enquanto desfazia-se da coberta apenas para ter certeza de que estava com as suas roupas. E foi com um desespero crescente que descobriu que vestia coisas estranhas que definitivamente não a pertenciam... O que tinha feito agora? Piscou algumas vezes quando deu conta que seu cabelo estava molhado e então lentamente lembranças do que realmente havia acontecido invadiram sua mente e ela sentiu-se levemente envergonhada.

Porque ele tinha ajudado? Afinal ele mesmo havia a expulsado do apartamento...

Culpa? Quem sabe ele tivesse sentimentos e a primeira impressão – que no dito popular era a que ficava – que ela teve dele estivesse completamente errada. Quem sabe... O problema era que ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que falaria para quem quer que abrisse a porta daquele quarto ou para a primeira pessoa que encontrasse caso tentasse sair dele.

Queria muito poder cavar um buraco ali mesmo ou estar em posse de uma retro escavadeira... Com certeza facilitaria sua vida, já que a janela era uma opção inviável uma vez que estavam no décimo nono andar de um prédio. Gostaria muito de ter tido mais tempo para pensar em uma possibilidade possível de ser realizada, mas infelizmente a porta do cômodo se abriu e por ela entrou a figura nada bem-vinda de Uchiha Sasuke.

Ele parou em frente à cama, a analisando de maneira atenta enquanto ela esperava ele falar alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, mas nada veio. Então Sakura pensou em alguma coisa idiota para falar e...

"-É tão difícil pra você pedir desculpa?"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, quase como se a desafiasse a repetir o que havia acabado de falar.

"-Desculpa por ter te socorrido duas vezes?"

"-...Você foi o causador!" – apontou para ele, sentindo-se irritar de repente. Era incrível como ele tinha aquele efeito sobre ela... E olha que ele não havia dito mais de dez palavras.

"-Ah claro, agora sou um ser sobrenatural e causo desmaios e pneus furados." – girou os olhos.

"-Sobrenatural não sei, mas de péssimo humor eu tenho certeza."

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do cômodo, e pela primeira vez Sasuke não tinha absolutamente nada para falar... E nem ela. E por algum motivo que ele desconhecia, estava se sentindo incomodado por tê-la tão séria e calada.

Não que a ter falando – retorquindo, na realidade – o tempo todo fosse bom... Longe disso. Nos poucos encontros que tiveram até então ele havia descoberto muitas coisas – negativas, óbvio – sobre ela que ele definitivamente odiava. A primeira delas é que ela falava demais, e na maioria das vezes sem pensar. Estava tão acostumado a ter as pessoas ao seu redor ponderando sobre o que falar e medindo as palavras que usariam com ele que sentia-se um tanto incomodado por tê-la sendo tão estupidamente espontânea o tempo todo.

A segunda era que ela tinha o pior temperamento que ele já havia visto em uma mulher... E aquilo o irritava pelo simples fato dele não conseguir acompanhar as mudanças súbitas de humor que ela parecia sofrer a todo momento. Perguntava-se se ela sofria de algum transtorno bipolar ou qualquer coisa do gênero...

A terceira era que os olhos dela - aqueles verdes de um tom nunca antes visto por ele - eram capazes de refletir todos os sentimentos e pensamentos dela com uma sinceridade tão absurda que aquilo também o incomodava.

E a lista de coisas sobre ela apenas crescia a cada momento que ele a olhava ou a cada palavra que trocavam.

"-...Se tivesse esperado eu podia ter te levado pra casa."

"-É, eu pude ver a sua disposição."

"-Desculpe, é que você me conhece muito bem, não é mesmo?" - murmurou, sarcástico. E então teve a certeza de que algo ruim estava por vir, pois ela ajeitou-se melhor na cama e fixou de novo os olhos nele.

"-Você não é uma pessoa difícil de entender. Quando você olha pra alguém é porque está irritado, quando você anda é porque está irritado, quando você respira é porque está irritado e por último, mas não menos importante: quando você abre a boca é pra ser estúpido." – levantou-se em um ímpeto, e talvez tenha feito aquilo rápido demais... Porque sua visão enegreceu e quando ela esperou pelo baque com o chão ele não veio.

Quando finalmente tomou coragem para reabrir os olhos que havia fechado pelo mais puro instinto, encontrou-os com os escuros de Sasuke a centímetros do seu. A sensação que invadiu seu corpo não foi das melhores... Era como se um milhão de formigas estivessem subindo pela sua perna fazendo cócegas ou como se borboletas estivessem voando em seu estômago... Ou qualquer outra frase clichê que ela não foi capaz de se recordar para descrever melhor o momento.

Piscou algumas vezes, ousando erguer as mãos para os ombros dele e mentindo para si mesma que era apenas para se apoiar melhor e se reerguer... Que droga, o que estava pensando? Aquela não era hora nem o lugar e muito menos a pessoa certa para aquele tipo de coisa.

Quando a mão dele segurou-a firme pela cintura, pensou que fosse ceder de novo. Certo... Ele era bonito. _Muito _bonito. Ergueu os olhos verdes e pensou em hesitar quando eles se encontraram de novo com os dele, mas desistiu e engoliu em seco.

"-Sas..."

"-TEME!" – Sakura não teve muito tempo para pensar,pois foi largada no chão no exato instante em que um vulto loiro lançou-se sobre o Uchiha.

E no mesmo instante ela soube que teria problemas... Muitos problemas e uma briga para apartar.

* * *

_G. K. Chesterton_

Ahá! Aí está mais um capítulo... Eu sinceramente pensei que fosse demorar mais, mas...! Espero que tenham gostado, o próximo capítulo promete mais terapia com Kakashi e outras coisas mais hahaha.

É isso aí... Agradecimentos rápidos: **Grazi Holic, Uchiha Minari, Maah. Sakura Chinchila, Uchiha Manu-chan, Mai Kobayashi, Nagila, SakuraErikaH, Hana Haruno Uchiha, brunynhahlovely, Ana Claudia, yoshua shushuia, Keiko Haruno Uchiha, Garota Marvel, karolzeenha. **

E como sempre, comentários são bem-vindos e realmente apreciados!

Beijos


	6. Chapter 6

**Chuva**

_Life is like a rainbow. You need both sun and rain to make it colors appear._

"-A que ponto seu desespero chegou, Sasuke? Você tentou agarrar uma mulher debilitada!"

Aquela manhã de quarta-feira não estava sendo boa... E as pessoas ao seu redor pareciam estar se esforçando para torná-la pior. Ao que parecia as notícias corriam realmente muito mais rápido que a maldita velocidade da luz, porque Kakashi já estava sabendo do incidente em sua casa da noite anterior antes mesmo dele chegar no escritório.

Suspirou de maneira pesarosa, decidindo que ignoraria descaradamente o homem de pé à sua frente que mantinha os braços cruzados e lentamente meneava a cabeça de maneira reprovadora. Era em momentos como aquele que se perguntava o que tinha feito em sua vida anterior e tinha medo da resposta. Talvez jogado pôquer na mesa da Santa Ceia ou algo muito pior...? Esperava que não.

"-Sabe, liguei num psicólogo essa manhã... Ele deve estar chegando a qualquer momento." – Kakashi ergueu a manga da camisa e analisou o relógio, sorrindo de lado.

"-Ninguém vai entrar aqui."

"-Ah, vai sim."

"-Não, não vai."

"-..."

O fato de Kakashi ter ficado os dez minutos que se seguiram após essa pequena discussão calado deveria ter lhe parecido no mínimo duvidoso. Mas estava tão absorto em seus protocolos que não percebeu que aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa...

Que ele não havia dado a mínima pro que havia sido dito. E isso se confirmou quando a porta da sala se abriu e por ela entrou Jiraya, o psicólogo mais lunático que Sasuke já tivera o desprazer de conhecer e conviver.

Onde estava indo parar a sua autoridade? Ao que parecia os encontros casuais com a esquisita de cabelo cor-de-rosa estava debilitando seu poder ditatorial sobre tudo e todos ao seu redor, e aquilo estava longe de ser bom ou agradável. Naruto e Kakashi estavam pensando que podiam mandar em sua vida e agora mais Jiraya... O próximo passo seria uma revolução armada contra sua pessoa ou a terceira guerra mundial.

"-Ah, meu pequeno padawan!" – ele deu um tapa no ombro de Kakashi e riu, voltando-se para Sasuke em seguida. – "Quanto tempo, não?"

"-Não tempo o suficiente."

"-Vejo que continua igual." – deu de ombros. – "Já avisei que o problema dele é tensão sexual."

"-Sim, mas ele não está sabendo resolver." – apontou o outro, suspirando.

As opções do que fazer para Sasuke eram duas: ficar ali e tentar ao máximo ignorá-los ou levantar-se e ir embora para algum lugar – _qualquer lugar _– suficientemente longe dali. E por algum motivo desconhecido, essa segunda opção lhe soou muito mais atrativa do que a primeira...

"-Demorei pra achar fotos dessa garota." – ergueu os olhos para Jiraya, de repente interessado. O que aquele maníaco em forma de psicólogo estava tramando agora?

"-Fique longe dela."

"-Ah, possessivo."

"-Acredite, é pro seu próprio bem." – e realmente era. Sakura era capaz de matá-lo, tinha certeza absoluta disso.

"-Sasuke, Sasuke..." – ele deu a volta na mesa e ficou atrás de sua cadeira, colocando suavemente uma mão em seu ombro. – "Vamos precisar de um tratamento intensivo."

"-Eu o alertei sobre isso."

E foi com mais um suspiro pesaroso que o Uchiha percebeu que aquela desagradável conversa havia apenas acabado de começar.

**ooooo**

Sakura girou os olhos pela milésima vez enquanto observava Ino à sua frente, com os braços cruzados e o pé direito batendo contra o chão de maneira ritmada. Entre elas jazia um celular, abandonado descuidadamente sobre a mesinha de centro e do qual a garota de cabelos loiros não tirava os olhos.

"-Porque você é tão teimosa?"

"-Eu não sou teimosa, só acho ridículo ligar pra ele. O que eu vou falar?"

"-Qualquer coisa..." – Ino girou os olhos. – "Fale que está com fome e espere ele te convidar pra jantar."

"-Ele não vai me convidar pra jantar."

"-Então ele é gay!"

"-Ele não é gay!" – Sakura levantou-se de repente, um tanto incomodada. – "Quer por favor mudar de assunto?"

"-Jamais." – ela adiantou-se e pegou o celular de cima da mesinha. – "Se você não vai ligar, ligo eu."

"-Devolva!"

"-Ah, pare com isso... Ele não pode ser assim tão ruim!" – afastou-a com o braço livre. – "Ele já foi bom o suficiente pra te fazer querer agarrá-lo." – completou, rindo quando a amiga tomou uma coloração escarlate.

"-Eu não quis agarrá-lo!"

"-Ah, não?" – Ino sorriu de lado, sacana. – "Existe outro nome pra isso?"

"-INO!"

"-Deixe de ser cabeça dura, ta legal? Já basta a testa grande." – empurrou-a no sofá e suspirou, passando a analisar o celular com a devida atenção.

Conhecia bem demais Haruno Sakura... E era exatamente por isso que estava convencida de que esse tal Uchiha Sasuke – apesar de ser aparentemente um idiota – era alguém suficientemente interessante para que a sua tão estóica amiga prestasse um pouco mais de atenção nele a ponto de querer beijá-lo.

Desde seu último relacionamento era raro vê-la prestando atenção em qualquer tipo de homem... Mais como se ela os evitasse pelo mais puro medo de ser decepcionada de novo, e isso estava a tornando uma pessoa distante e solitária demais para que qualquer um pudesse alcançar.

Talvez esse cara fosse uma boa chance, quem sabe? O fato é que não deixaria a amiga fugir desse assunto – e dele – assim tão fácil.

"-Tá chamando."

"-Eu não acredito que você-"

"-Não, eu quis dizer que seu celular ta tocando..." – estendeu-o para a garota, que o pegou prontamente.

"_-Haruno." _– o tom de voz vindo do outro lado da linha antes mesmo que ela pudesse dizer 'alô' não deixou dúvidas sobre quem poderia ser. A única pergunta que pairava em sua mente agora era porque raios _ele _de todas as pessoas no mundo estava ligando para _ela_. – "_...Haruno?"_

"-Ah, sim, é ela." – ajeitou-se onde estava sentada quase como se ele pudesse vê-la do outro lado.

"_-Está ocupada. Vou desligar."_

"-É algum problema com Naruto?"

"_-..." – _pôde ouvir um breve suspiro. – _"Poderia vir até meu apartamento essa noite?"_

"-Até seu apartamento?" – repetiu, piscando algumas vezes e tentando ignorar o sorriso maldoso que formou-se nos lábios da amiga à sua frente.

"_-Qual o seu prob -" _– houve uma pequena pausa, seguida por um ruído que ela não soube identificar. – _"Sim."_

"-Se você falar que não vai terá que ir ao shopping comigo todos os dias que restam dessa semana e mais todos os dias da próxima." – ameaçou a loira em um sussurro, ficando em silêncio em seguida para tentar ouvir o restante da conversa.

"-Às oito está bom pra você?"

"_-Perfeito. Até mais."_

**ooooo**

"-Agora façam o enorme favor de dar o fora daqui." – Sasuke colocou o celular sobre a mesa de seu escritório e fitou os dois homens à sua frente de maneira séria.

"-Sabe Sasuke, é sempre bom negociar com você." – Jiraya foi o primeiro a se levantar, sorrindo de lado.

"-Uma pena eu não poder dizer o mesmo." – sinalizou com as mãos para que eles se apressassem enquanto voltava a atenção para seus papéis. Negociar... Como se eles o tivessem deixado outra saída aceitável a não ser convidar aquela garota estúpida para ir até sua casa àquela noite. . Desde quando negócios e chantagens haviam entrado na pauta de psicólogos?

Pelo menos eles tirariam Naruto de lá, o que já era uma grande vantagem... Talvez aquela não tivesse sido uma negociação assim tão unilateral. Suspirou novamente, passando a mão pelo rosto e lembrando-se que em compensação havia arrumado mais um problema: Haruno Sakura.

"-Tem certeza que não quer que eu fique?" – ergueu os olhos para Kakashi, parado ao lado da porta com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"-Absoluta."

Eram poucas as pessoas no mundo que ousavam irritá-lo, e por incrível que pareça na lista das que insistiam em fazê-lo a única mulher que constava era aquela tal Haruno Sakura. Ela parecia não dar a mínima para quem ele era ou deixava de ser, e o via como qualquer outra maldita pessoa que ela conhecia... E aquilo era intrigante, para não dizer irritante.

E também tinha aquele cabelo cor de rosa. Que espécie de cor ridícula era aquela?

Ok, talvez não fosse assim tão ridículo e na realidade fosse também mais um fator que a tornasse... Intrigante.

_Intrigante. _Essa era a primeira palavra que vinha à sua mente toda santa vez que seus olhos caíam sobre ela, e por algum motivo bizarro ele não estava achando isso ruim... E era exatamente esse o ponto que passara a incomodá-lo ainda mais que todo e qualquer outro.

Tê-la por perto deixou de ser um incômodo e passou a ser um jogo. Ele queria poder entender porque ela não era como as outras mulheres e porque ela não tentava ser artificial.

Aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda transmitiam uma sinceridade sem fronteiras e aquilo era no mínimo estarrecedor... Sem contar o fato dela não ligar pra absolutamente _nada _do que ele pensava.

Ela simplesmente não se importava e não tinha interesse nenhum em saber sobre nada que dizia respeito à ele... Pelo contrário, ela se baseava apenas nas ações e ignorava completamente a teoria que supostamente deveria existir por trás delas. Motivos pareciam desimportantes para aquela garota petulante que ousava fazê-lo perder tanto tempo tentando desvendá-la.

Meneou a cabeça levemente, desistindo enfim de terminar seu trabalho e concentrando-se nesse seu mais novo problema: a garota do pneu furado.

* * *

_Anonimous Quote_.

Oi pessoal! Acabei demorando um pouquinho mais que o de costume com esse capítulo do fic... Sorry! Prometo que o próximo não demorará pra sair, até porque já tenho ele começado e uma centena de idéias mirabolantes pra completá-lo! Mwahahaha!

Espero que tenham gostado desse... Como sempre alguns agradecimentos rápidos: **Lele-chan, Mai Kobayashi, caRo, LihUchiha, SmiileBruna, Hana Haruno Uchiha, Nagila, Maah. Sakura Chinchila, Aliice, Pata Deliicious, Peeke-chan, Alien Dagwon Kuroneko.**

Comentários são bem-vindos e realmente apreciados!

Beijos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chuva**

_We can make this last forever – so please don't stop the rain._

Quando Sasuke abriu a porta de seu apartamento quase teve que controlar a vontade de rir que se apossou dele. De todas as idiotices que poderia ter imaginado que seus amigos fariam, aquela com certeza era a pior e última delas...

Pétalas de rosa vermelha pelo chão e várias velas acesas pelo cômodo. E como se não pudesse ser nem um pouco mais clichê ou ridículo, sobre a mesa da sala de Tv filmes estúpidos como Titanic, P.S Eu Te Amo e outras melosidades encontravam-se espalhados.

Perguntava-se porque diabos eles se davam ao trabalho de tudo aquilo... Não era como se fosse lhes dar aquele prazer de ter um gostinho de vitória nos lábios e ficar ali em seu apartamento. Não mesmo.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e analisou o relógio de pulso atentamente. Coisas forçadas costumavam sair sempre errado demais... E ele não estava com paciência suficiente para arriscar. E também já era quase oito e dez e nem sinal dela... Impontualidade. Grande erro e péssimo defeito, cujo qual o fazia amaldiçoar Kakashi praticamente todas as manhãs.

Quando seu celular tocou e o nome dela apareceu no visor já era passado de oito e vinte.

"-Pensei que tivesse dito oito horas." – murmurou sarcástico.

"_-É o senhor do tempo agora, Uchiha?" _– teve vontade de rir do comentário, mas resolveu relevar tal coisa. Incrível como ela parecia ter sempre uma resposta na ponta da língua para qualquer coisa que ele falasse.

"-Espere aí em baixo que estou descendo, vamos com meu carro."

"_-Quem disse que estou chegando?"_

"-Estou vendo seu carro da janela."

"_-..." _– quando ela desligou o telefone sem dar qualquer tipo de resposta ele sorriu torto. Quem sabe a noite não fosse ser assim tão horrível e acabasse se divertindo um pouco?

_Quem sabe..._

**ooooo**

"-Pensei que tivesse dito oito horas." – resmungou o garoto de cabelos escuros no exato instante em que entraram em seu carro.

"-Pensei que tivesse dito no seu apartamento." – retrucou Sakura, sorrindo de lado ao entrar no banco de passageiros e soltando um suspiro pesaroso.

Que ele a estava a levando a algum lugar era evidente, que esse lugar seria um restaurante era provável e que esse restaurante seria caro demais para que ela pudesse pagar era certeza. Tudo bem que Sasuke estava longe de parecer o tipo de homem que aceitaria ter uma mulher que ele mesmo convidou para sair pagando as próprias despesas, mas nunca se sabe... Ela poderia querer matá-lo até o final da noite e resolver ir embora antes ou simplesmente dar um tapa na cara dele e vê-lo ir embora sem ela... Eram tantas as possibilidades que implicariam no fato dela ter que pagar o restaurante_ e_ o táxi até a casa dele para pegar seu carro de novo que ela preferia ficar prevenida.

Ah, mundinho ingrato... Sempre fazendo coisas simples tornarem-se tão irritantemente complexas. E Sakura estava tão absorta em sua linha de raciocínio que quando deu por si ele já havia ligado o rádio e agora ouvia alguma espécie de música clássica erudita ou seja lá qual fosse o nome daquilo.

Torceu o nariz, fitando-o de maneira curiosa enquanto ponderava sobre o quão rude seria se ela simplesmente esticasse o braço e mudasse de rádio.

"-Nunca saiu com uma mulher antes?"

"..."

"-Sabe, quando você convida alguém pra ir jantar costuma conversar com essa pessoa. É o procedimento de praxe, entende como?"

"-Hn." – ele parou o carro e destravou as portas para que um homem as abrisse em seguida, e quando Sakura olhou para fora e avistou o restaurante teve certeza que seu cartão estouraria naquela mesma noite se algo desse errado.

Quando se sentaram à mesa e ele perguntou se podia fazer o pedido por ambos – e ela aceitou – soube também que algo realmente daria problemas. Especialmente porque logo depois uma garrafa de vinho pousou solenemente sobre a mesa, em cujo rótulo ela podia ler em letras perfeitas "Châteux Margaux". Quanto mesmo custava uma porcaria daquelas? Quase mais que seu salário, tinha certeza que havia lido algum dia em uma revista...

Sakura não era o tipo de mulher que bebia muito, mas tinha um sério problema no que dizia respeito à vinhos. Não sabia explicar direito se era falta de resistência àquele tipo de álcool em específico ou se era algum hormônio alterado pela uva, mas...

Realmente tinha um sério problema com eles, e atestou isso mais uma vez assim que o delicioso líquido atingiu seus lábios e desceu por sua garganta. Delicioso.

Depois de um tempo de análise, Sasuke percebeu que ela definitivamente gostava de vinho. Tanto que mal havia tocado na comida, mas em compensação...

"-Pensei que médicos não bebessem." – arqueou uma sobrancelha ao passo que ela levava mais um copo à boca. De soslaio observou a garrafa quase vazia, e ele mal havia acabado seu primeiro copo.

"-Até onde me consta não estou em horário de trabalho." – Ah, até bêbada ela ainda mantinha seu doce arsenal de respostas sutis. Adorável. – "-Além do mais quem pediu o vinho sem me consultar primeiro foi você. Pretendia beber sozinho, Uchiha?"

Ela era terminantemente impossível, e foi com certo desespero que ele descobriu que ela o era de uma maneira agradável e não revoltante. Bufou qualquer coisa enquanto concentrava-se em terminar seu prato para poder ir embora logo.

E foi com mais desespero ainda que constatou que uma parte dele não queria ir embora logo.

**ooooo**

Quando um Uchiha planejava algo – por mais simples que fosse, como um jantar – tudo era meticulosamente calculado para que as coisas saíssem exatamente como eles esperavam. E era exatamente por esse motivo que imprevistos – como ter a sua acompanhante bêbada, por exemplo – os deixavam atordoados e um tanto perdidos.

Mas ele já deveria ter esperado, certo? Aquela garota era maluca, uma inconstante, um problema ambulante que seus amigos haviam o obrigado a convidar para jantar em troca da retirada de Naruto de seu apartamento e da retirada deles próprios de dentro do seu escritório.

No fundo de sua mente traidora a palavra _intrigante _ressoou, fazendo-o focar os olhos na garota cambaleante grudada em seu braço. Ela era bonita de uma maneira exótica, irritante de uma maneira interessante e teimosa de uma maneira adorável.

A ajudou a sentar no banco de passageiros e deu a volta no carro, dando a partida assim que se sentou também. E não demorou muito para que ela começasse a se mexer demais, cantar alto e tentar apertar todos os botões do painel.

Não demorou muito também para ela achar o do teto solar e abrí-lo completamente, colocando a cabeça para fora e começando a assobiar uma música sem ritmo nenhum. Mas não era isso o mais estarrecedor...

"-Você assobia."

Mulheres não assobiavam. Pelo menos não no seu conceito de mulheres civilizadas... E não daquele jeito. Quando assobiavam era baixinho, e não como se estivessem em um estádio de futebol cercada por macacos.

Ela parou e voltou-se para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"-Você não?"

"-..." – de todas as hipóteses de respostas esperadas aquela não estava entre elas.

"-Você não sabe assobiar!"

"-Claro que sei."

"-Ah, é mesmo? Então assobie pra mim o hino dos Estados Unidos, campeão." – cruzou os braços, desafiadora.

"-Sente no banco."

"-Deixe de ser chato e pare de mudar o assunto!"

"-Eu mandei você sentar direito!" – puxou-a para baixo com um pouco mais de força do que havia planejado inicialmente, e talvez aquela não tivesse sido uma boa idéia ou um bom método de ação... Porque ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu praticamente sobre ele, o obrigando a frear novamente mesmo o sinal tendo acabado de abrir.

Estava prestes a xingá-la quando olhou para baixo e deparou-se com olhos verdes bem abertos, o fitando de maneira curiosa e... carinhosa? Não soube exatamente o porque de ter perdido completamente a fala que estava na ponta de sua língua.

"-...Sasuke?"

"-Que é agora?"

"-...Posso..." – ela ergueu o indicador delicadamente até os lábios dele e contornou-os lentamente, mordendo os seus próprios de maneira inconsciente. – "Posso te dar um beijo?"

Se estivesse sã provavelmente teria se dado conta da besteira que havia acabado de dizer... Mas como não estava na sua mais perfeita consciência simplesmente não se importou. Ele era lindo, não havia maneira de negar, e algo a dizia que havia muito mais por trás daquele cara mal humorado de sempre. Se tinha que pagar pra descobrir, aí estava.

Sorriu sem graça ao notar que ele ainda a fitava de maneira curiosa, e desviou o olhar por dessa vez não ser capaz de sustentá-lo. Como era estúpida...

"-Sakura." – arregalou os olhos quando sentiu a mão quente dele tocando seu queixo e a forçando a encará-lo. E foi assim que ficaram por instantes que pareceram uma eternidade para ela, até que ele fechou os olhos escuros e quebrou o restante da distância que ainda havia entre eles.

Não existia nenhuma descrição boa o suficiente para explicar a sensação que invadiu o corpo dela. Era uma mistura de satisfação e desejo que ela havia esquecido há muito tempo atrás e que jurou nunca mais se deixar sentir.

Logo por um estranho... Na verdade um quase estranho. Podia estar decepcionada consigo mesma, mas a maciez dos lábios dele contra os seus e as mordiscadas delicadas que ele lhe dava vez ou outra a faziam perder totalmente a razão.

Ergueu as mãos para os ombros dele, não hesitando em passar uma delas para a nuca e puxar com cuidado os cabelos pretos para baixo enquanto descia os beijos pelo pescoço.

Se parasse agora não saberia o que dizer ou fazer... E também não queria parar.

Quando separou-se dele por falta de ar não ousou abrir os olhos.

* * *

_Please don't stop the rain – James Morrison_

Ahá! Esse capítulo ficou especial hein? Já tenho o último quase pronto também... E creio que esse fic terá só mais 2 ou 3 capítulos (contando com o final). Demorei um pouquinho, mas acho que posso ser perdoada dessa vez né? Haha!

Como sempre, agradecimentos rápidos: **() [Jennifer! Adivinhei!], Lele-chan, Fipa-chan, AmandaOtaku, Bruuh.s2, caRo, KawaiAkaHana, -0 Yummy-chan 0-, Sakura Chinchila, Smiile Bruna (acho que não, mas qualquer coisa posso fazer uma ceninha especial separada, que tal? haha), Nagila.**

Comentários são bem-vindos e realmente apreciados!

Beijos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chuva**

_Strange how hard it rains now, rows and rows of big dark clouds when I'm holding on underneath this shroud._

Sasuke estava a caminho da cozinha quando parou de repente e voltou alguns passos até a sala, girando 180 graus para a direita e piscando algumas vezes enquanto sua mente decidia se as três pessoas sentadas em seu sofá estavam mesmo ali ou se aquilo era um pesadelo. Quando, pela mais simples e pura infelicidade, todos deram conta da sua presença e sorriram e acenaram, percebeu que aquela era na verdade a mais cruel das realidades.

"-Qual a senha do canal adulto?" – Jiraya foi o primeiro a presenteá-lo com uma fala inútil.

"-E aí, como saiu o plano?"

"-Que plano, Kakashi?" – Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava lentamente de um para o outro. – "Teme, você perdeu ontem! Eles me levaram comer tanto ramen que acabei dormindo na casa do Kakashi mesmo. Desculpe ter te deixado sozinho... Ficou preocupado?"

"-Vocês só podem estar brincando..." – Sasuke levou as mãos à cabeça e decidiu que terminar seu trajeto até a cozinha seria a melhor coisa a se fazer. Quem sabe até terminar de passar seu café todos os três já não tivessem sumido dali?

Milagres aconteciam, não...?

...Não.

"-Então meu querido, conte-nos como foi. Ela é do tipo agressiva?" – Jiraya foi novamente o primeiro a chegar na cozinha e a falar, pegando uma maçã do cesto de frutas sem se importar em pedir e mordendo-a prontamente.

"-..." – paz. Era tudo o que ele pedia e precisava naquela manhã, e no entanto o que recebia? Tormento.

"-Ela quem?" – Naruto piscou algumas vezes, sentando-se na mesa..

"-Suponho que vocês" – Sasuke apontou para Kakashi e Jiraya. – "Não contaram para ele?"

"-Supõe certo." - Então os dois idiotas não tinham contado para ele sobre a médica? Ah, claro... A parte possessiva de Naruto jamais deixaria que Sasuke ou qualquer outro colocassem as mãos na sua adorada amiga

"-Não me contaram o que?"

"-Que o Uchiha ali dormiu com sua médica ontem." – Jiraya deu de ombros, dando uma última mordida na maçã antes de deixá-la de lado de maneira descuidada.

"-Eu não-"

"-QUÊ?" – como esperado, demorou alguns segundos até Naruto absorver, interpretar e compreender a informação que havia acabado de receber. – "Como vocês puderam fazer uma coisa dessas, eu juro que vou matar vocês!"

"-Ah, se acalma aí." – Kakashi sinalizou para o loiro, espreguiçando-se enquanto com o canto dos olhos prestava atenção em Sasuke. – "Deixe ele contar primeiro e depois você faz o que quiser com ele."

"-Com ele? E quanto a vocês dois, traidores?"

"-Não fale assim de nós, se a sacrificamos saiba que foi para o bem do grupo." – Jiraya colocou as mãos nos ombros do garoto, suspirando de maneira pesarosa como se fosse capaz de sentir remorso por algo.

"-...Calem a boca."

"-Sasuke, você se aproveitou da Sakura!"

**ooooo**

Já tinha acordado naquela casa antes. Mais especificamente, naquela cama...

...O problema era que agora a coisa toda havia tomado um significado todo diferente, e não soube exatamente se o sentimento que a invadiu dessa vez foi raiva – de si mesma ou dele – ou a mais pura e simples vergonha.

Talvez fosse um misto de ambos, considerando a situação em que se encontrava na noite anterior. A grande pergunta agora era como, porque e sob que circunstâncias havia ido parar ali. Será que...?

Não, Sasuke não era o tipo de cara que... Ou era?

Levantou-se com cuidado, sentindo a cabeça latejar a cada passo que dava em direção à porta. Esperava honestamente que as coisas não pudessem ficar piores do que já estavam... Mas podiam. E ela percebeu que realmente estavam quando alcançou a porta da cozinha após passar pela sala vazia. Haviam outras pessoas ali além de Sasuke, apesar da única voz dela conseguir identificar além da dele ser a de Naruto.

O que fazer agora, ir embora sem avisar? Cavar um buraco? Se atirar pela janela? Algo a dizia para ir embora – e rápido – mas a curiosidade aflorou assim que ouviu seu nome ser citado.

"-Sasuke, você se aproveitou da Sakura!" – arqueou uma sobrancelha. Se aproveitou?

"-..." - ele parecia irritado com algo.

"-Se nos contar logo como foi acho que podemos ir embora..."

"-Como foi o que? Vocês acham mesmo que eu ia levar uma garota estúpida pra minha cama só porque três idiotas..."

"-Dois!" – protestou Naruto.

"-Cale a boca, dobe! Eu jamais faria qualquer coisa com aquela ridícula que vocês insistem em empurrar pra mim. Eu não tenho nada a ver com ela, aliás, eu não _quero_ ter nada a ver com ela."

Sakura não soube dizer exatamente quais foram as palavras que a machucaram mais... E nem qual foi a força ou a vontade que a fez se mover de onde estava e finalmente entrar naquela cozinha.

Um silêncio incômodo pairou ali no exato instante em que a figura da garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa surgiu na porta. Ela não disse absolutamente uma palavra, apenas caminhou alguns passos e parou em frente à Sasuke, os olhos verdes marejados.

"-Sak-" – a voz dele foi cortada por um estrondoso tapa. E talvez ele realmente o tivesse merecido... Mas ainda assim, nunca em sua vida havia tomado um tapa daqueles de mulher alguma.

Naruto olhou atentamente dela para Sasuke e depois para a porta por onde ela havia acabado de passar, não pensando duas vezes antes de seguí-la sem dizer absolutamente nada para o resto dos amigos.

Jiraya riu baixinho, meneando a cabeça negativamente.

"-Foi merecido." – comentou, dando as costas para o Uchiha e fazendo o mesmo que Naruto.

O garoto de olhos escuros continuava estático onde estava, piscando vez ou outra enquanto provavelmente tentava entender o que havia acabado de acontecer ali.

"-Às vezes me pergunto se Naruto é mesmo o idiota do grupo." – Kakashi desencostou-se da mesa onde estava apoiado. – "...Sabe, na verdade tenho certeza de que esse cargo é todo seu, Sasuke. Por mais que estivéssemos brincando... Se sabia que ela estava aqui, coisa que você com certeza sabia..." – fez uma pequena pausa – "-Não se faz isso com uma mulher. Nunca." – completou, também saindo dali e o deixando completamente sozinho.

Sozinho e atordoado, perdindo em um milhão de pensamentos que pensou que jamais teria na vida.

* * *

_Patty Griffin – Rain_

Tenho boas notícias (ou não?)! Próximo capítulo... É o último! E sim, terminei esse caminho na briga pela mais pura maldade... Hohohoho! Espero que tenha ficado bom!

As always, alguns agradecimentos rápidos: **Lohan.y, caRo, Maah. Sakura Chinchila, SmiileBruna, Nagila, brunynhahlovely, Yashamaru Kotohime, Mai Kobayashi, Uchiha Minari, Bruuh.s2, Akaane-chaan, Fipa-chan, Mifs!**

Comentários são sempre bem-vindos e realmente apreciados!

Beijos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chuva**

_You got me caught in all this mess… __I guess we can blame it on the rain._

E agora ela havia se tornado efetivamente um problema... Todo maldito lugar para o qual ele olhava, via rosa. Era como se ela fosse alguma espécie de criatura onipresente que havia sido criada com o único objetivo de importuná-lo.

Aquela já era a quarta vez que se pegava olhando para os lados à procura de olhos verdes o encarando de maneira reprovadora e de um indicador acusador apontado para si enquanto seus ouvidos preparavam-se para escutar alguma resposta afiada para qualquer coisa que houvesse dito.

De uma maneira estúpida tinha se acostumado com ela ao seu redor ou com a simples citação do nome dela por qualquer pessoa perto dele. Parecia ser proposital o fato de ninguém ter se quer feito alguma piada ou o fato de Jiraya não ter dado às caras na última semana inteira. Estava sentindo falta até mesmo dos conselhos ridículos de Kakashi ou das idiotices de Naruto...

Todos haviam desaparecido ao mesmo tempo quase como de maneira combinada... E por mais que aquilo fosse algo pelo qual tivesse rezado nos últimos anos, agora que finalmente havia conseguido não estava gostando.

Estava se sentindo incomodado e aquilo o estava irritando ainda mais... Especialmente porque ele sabia que não deveria estar assim.

Fitou o relógio com certo desinteresse, até o tempo que sempre lhe faltara começou a sobrar, se unindo no complô que a vida havia armado contra ele. Tinha terminado tudo o que precisava fazer no escritório e agora não tinha mais nada, nem nenhum lugar para ir e ninguém para conversar; e a idéia de ter que ir para casa nunca lhe pareceu tão aterradora como agora...

Respirou fundo e pegou as chaves do carro com certo desgosto, lançando um rápido olhar para a janela e meneando a cabeça levemente para a chuva.

Até onde sua memória ia, tudo havia começado em um dia exatamente como aqueles...

**ooooo**

Sakura não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo...

Recostou a cabeça no volante e respirou fundo, parando o limpador de pára-brisas e desligando o rádio. Talvez ouvir apenas o barulho da chuva e esperar por um milagre fosse a melhor coisa a se fazer.

Irônico como aquilo estava acontecendo novamente, seria mesmo o acaso ou alguém lá em cima gostando de avacalhar com ela?

Sorriu de lado, respirando fundo enquanto procurava se acalmar. Se não era o mesmo lugar da outra vez, pelo menos era bem perto... Porque seu celular estava sem sinal e não havia ninguém na estrada, exatamente como daquela vez.

Sem falar na chuva...

Porque mesmo estava se tornando uma especialista em furar pneus? Não sabia. Talvez fosse uma maldição ou qualquer coisa do tipo... O fato era que estava cansada, de mau humor e com certeza em um dos seus piores estados emocionais.

E quando se lembrava do porque de estar assim as coisas apenas pioravam. Em que momento mesmo pensou que dar uma chance ao cara bonito de olhos escuros e humor ácido fosse ser uma boa idéia? Deveria saber que terminaria assim, como sempre: sozinha e desapontada.

Tudo bem que Naruto tentara a animar, Jiraya a chamara pra sair e Kakashi falara uma série de besteiras para fazê-la dar risada... E olha que desses três o único que conhecia era o primeiro.

No fim tudo aquilo se provara desnecessário... E embora não estivesse conseguindo parar de pensar no beijo que dera em Sasuke, sabia que o melhor a se fazer era definitivamente deletá-lo de sua mente.

"-É isso." – murmurou decidida, ajeitando-se no banco. Iria trocar o pneu e ir embora dali antes que pensasse em mais besteiras. E aquilo seria em 1... 2... 3...

Abriu a porta do carro e saiu na chuva, destravando o porta-malas para pegar as peças cujas funções ainda desconhecia. Como usar o maldito macaco e a chave de roda? Aliás, tinha alguma ordem de uso?

Teria rido de si mesma se a situação não fosse trágica. Olhou para os dois lados da pista, sorrindo de maneira verdadeira ao avistar um outro veículo vindo ao longe.

Estava com um pressentimento ruim... Mas não importava. Precisava de ajuda.

Posicionou-se no meio da pista exatamente como havia feito da primeira vez em que aquilo acontecera e aguardou.

**ooooo**

Sasuke demorou cerca de um minuto para decidir que sua mente não estava realmente lhe pregando peças e que, à frente do seu carro, implorando por ajuda, estava a mesma maluca de semanas atrás... A mesma que estava atormentando sua vida e fazendo dela um inferno ainda maior. A mesma que ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça e que queria muito reencontrar. A mesma que estava o deixando insano.

Tudo indicava que aquele dia seria uma repetição do momento em que eles se conheceram... O cenário era o mesmo, mas dessa vez as coisas foram completamente diferentes. Ele não ligou para a chuva que caía ou para o quão molhado ficou no exato instante em que desceu do carro, muito menos para o olhar surpreso que ela lhe lançou assim que o reconheceu.

Sorriu, percebendo que estava feliz e menos incomodado por ter finalmente encontrado aqueles olhos verdes que tanto procurara, mesmo que de maneira inconsciente. Na verdade estava tão contente que não deu a mínima para quando um indicador acusador ergueu-se no ar em sua direção, porque até daquilo estava sentindo falta.

"-Você!" – ela bradou, recuando um passo.

"-Não. Quer calar a boca pelo menos uma vez na vida? Escute aqui _você_." – apontou para ela, empurrando-a levemente para trás assim que a alcançou. – "-Você é a maldita garota que furou o pneu do carro e entrou na minha vida sem eu se quer querer... Você é a maldita maluca que por acaso é médica do idiota do meu melhor amigo... E você é a maldita bêbada que saiu pra jantar comigo e me beijou, e pra completar no dia seguinte me estapeou e sumiu e ainda teve a audácia de levar consigo todos os meus amigos."

"-Eu-"

"-E acima de tudo isso... Você é a maldita mulher que tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi na minha vida e a idiota que..." – deu mais um passo à frente, ficando próximo o suficiente para sentí-la estremecer. – "...não sai da minha cabeça." – acariciou-lhe o queixo de maneira gentil, recostando sua testa na dela delicadamente.

Ficaram assim por instantes, e era quase como se o resto do mundo tivesse parado.

"-E tem mais." – ele olhou para o céu cinzento de repente, rindo de maneira irônica enquanto as gotas de chuva escorriam por seu rosto. – "Por algum motivo ridículo a vida me deu a chance de voltar do mesmo ponto em que eu tinha começado isso tudo..." – segurou-a pela nuca. – "E eu não vou deixá-la passar."

"-Sasuke..."

"-Você não pode ficar sem falar nada nunca?" - resmungou, suspirando enquanto depositava um beijo leve nos lábios dela.

"-Mas está chovendo..."

"-Já estamos molhados mesmo."

"-Sasuke...?"

"-Hmm?" - resmungou, parando novamente o que fazia para fitá-la.

"-Pra sua casa."

_You can blame it on the rain,_

'_cause the rain don't mind, 'cause the rain don't care._

**FIM!**

* * *

_He is We – Blame It On The Rain e Milli Vanilli – Blame It On The Rain_

E aí pessoal? Bom? Médio? Terrível? Decepcionante? Excelente? hahaha

Olha, é um milagre eu ter terminado um fic - e rápido ainda! Mas que bom que consegui... Espero que todos tenham gostado do final também! Quanto a uma pequena continuação com uma ceninha mais, hmmm, picante, estou pensando em fazer e provavelmente saia! Mas daí vai ser sidestory...

E como esse é o último capítulo, sessão especial de agradecimentos! Obrigada a todos que favoritaram, leram, comentaram... Em especial os do último capítulo: **Uchiha Minari **(você pediu, e aqui está!), **Maah. Sakura Chinchila **(esse foi feliz no final, pra compensar, né?), **BabyBlue55 **(e tá aqui o final! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da história até agora, espero não ter decepcionado...!), **caRo **(pena, pena! Mas tenho mais projetoss mirabolantes, don't worry haha!), **Mai Kobayashi **(sem possibilidades xD Mas há a possibilidade de uma sidestory, que tal? Sem problemas quanto ao atraso, eu não me importo! Obrigada por ter acompanhado o fic até o final, espero que tenha ficado tudo bom!), **make uup **(oba! Adoro leitoras novas! Não prometo segunda temporada, mas prometo fics novos! Obrigada pela review!), **Nagila **(Má nada, sou um anjinho! hehe, espero que tenha gostado...), **Aliice **(Aqui está! Espero que tenha gostado!), **Bruuh.s2 **(e não é que ele se tocou um pouco? hahaha!), **Hana Haruno Uchiha **(tenho que confessar, adoro fazer os outros apanharem um pouco hohoho! Mas foi bem feito, né?), **Mifs **(até que durou bastantinho, 9 capítulos! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do fic até aqui, e obrigada por ter acompanhado!), **Pitty-chan **(fiz ele sofrer um pouquinho, foi o suficiente? Espero que sim hein! E espero também que tenha gostado do final!), **brunynhahlovely **(ele é idiota mesmo, mas quando para pra pensar percebe algumas coisinhas... E aí, gostou?).

**Enfim... Obrigada a todos(as)!**

**Beijos!**


End file.
